


i just might put my trust in you

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Cignature (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Overthinking, Plotless, Summer Romance, idk if this is No Angst or Light Angst tbh, lapslock, no beta we die like men, there isn't anything rly shippy it's just seline thinking ft jiwon sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: was them just a summer thing, or would this last?
Relationships: Jung Yeonjung | Seline/Kim Jiwon | Jeewon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	i just might put my trust in you

**Author's Note:**

> random plotless drabble because I was tired of entering the cignature tag and the same six (6) works stared at me... btw five are mine???? my work???????????????? come ON cignature nation!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA D-WORD!!!!!!!!!  
> song inspo: [all tinted by wolftyla](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQIK8aw8FUA)

yeonjung stared at the hand that was wrapped around her own, smiling down at it. jiwon's hand were so small, so soft, and it fitted so well around hers. it warmed her heart to see it.

the older girl was currently sleeping beside her, them sitting on the backseat of her car. they had met not long ago, when summer was just starting, and had clicked quite fast. it was inevitable that they would stay glued on each other, with their similar taste and complementary personalities. and, once it was obvious that there was some mutual attraction going on, they started spending all their free time together, getting cold drinks, hanging around in the streets, stealing some kisses along the way.

things were sweet and smooth between the two of them.

 _but it's the summer_ , a voice in her head echoed. _everything is sweet and smooth during the summer._

yeonjun hated that thought, but also, she hated that it wasn't out of the blue. it was true; people often faked feelings during the summer, for the sake of fun. messing around with someone who vibed well with you was fun, commitment wasn't. enjoying summer while it was burning hot outside was fun, having your options limited wasn't.

she knew that well, and she was ready for whichever happened between them. if jiwon wasn't serious, she'd not mind it and move on. if jiwon _was_ serious...

then it would be utterly joyful.

she caught herself smiling at the thought. woah, having kim jiwon as your girlfriend would be _really_ great... having her stealing shirts that were too large for her, having her smiling like the sun beside you, having to hear her laugher every day...

that was a great vision.

it had been fun with her so far. yeonjung tried her best not to overthink about their end once they were together, once jiwon drove her around the city and stopped to watch the sunset. she tried her best to enjoy it while she could, but it wasn't like she could pretend that she didn't fear their relationship dying alongside the summer. 

especially now, especially because the older was sleeping beside her, hand in hand with yeonjung, looking so peaceful and _adorable_. she wanted to cherish it right now, but she would also love to keep doing on all other seasons too.

was them just a summer thing? she didn't know. if that was what she wanted, she'd accept it and respect it. not everyone was looking for their true love during summer.

(but yeonjung wasn't everyone, and she was in too deep to not worry about them, to not love her.)

jiwon moved a bit on her side, but she didn't wake up. instead, she only shifted a bit so that her head would rest more comfortably on the taller's shoulder. 

she caught herself laughing at that, a soft laugh so she didn't scare the older. and, once she was peacefully unmoving, she kissed her forehead.

even if this doesn't last, she'll cherish these little moments forever.

**Author's Note:**

> winter is arriving in brazil but i'm writing abt summer. wtf


End file.
